Star Destroyer
Star Destroyers or Imperial Star Destroyers were Massive objects designed to be the main backbone of the Imperial fleet and unable to destroy stars and destroy your planet. When Darth Vader realized they did not destroy stars, he killed the creators; however, in terms of aesthetic value as a ship, he loved them, so he had a ton built. The Imperial Star Destroyer was the symbol of the Empire's ability to build thousands of huge ships that seemed to be able to get destroyed by a squadron of Rebel Alliance fighters. Construction Towards the end of the Clone Wars, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine needed to replace the Galactic Republic's cooler and much better Venator-class Star Destroyers. Since the beginning of the every single war that ever happened in the galaxy, warships were based on triangular shapes and pyramid structures. This shape seemed to fit Palpatine, and it seemed that he wanted the Star Destroyer to take a simple shape so he could instill fear to all the people that see the ship. He wanted people to see a Triangle flag hanging outside their house and say "Damn, a Star Destroyer". Star Destroyers' captain and bridge crew worked in exposed bridges stuck onto the main hull, connected by a relatively narrow pillar and surrounded by windows, which could be destroyed by a few shots from a TIE interceptor. Is that really a good idea? Palpatine then began production of thousands of these ships from 1,600 meters long to about half the size wide. They were Massive. Usage From stopping Rebel blockade runners or for simply PWNin the scales out of the Mon Cal ships, Star Destroyers were part of the Empire's unique arsenal. Star Destroyers served as the rally point for TIE fighters when the Rebels pretty much owned them. Hell, if you put pepperoni on this ship, it still serve as a problem for the Rebels. They packed quite a punch, didn't you see Star Wars Episode IV? I mean, it took at least 25 minutes to catch the Tantative IV, Whoopty fucking Doo. The turbolasers seemed out of place on these ships because they never survived to get close enough to the Mon Cal ships. I mean, the turbolasers couldn't even angle to shoot off the front, WTF they weren't crummy Pirate Ships. So pretty much the ships had to turn sideways, or upside down, or backwards, but like what the fuck they couldn't fire forward. Major engineering flaw, seriously. Star Destroyers weren't as agile as Rebel starfighters and were pretty much like whales out of water. Every Rebel assault plan involved going head on to a Star Destroyer. Well, with a ship that can't unleash all its arsenal forward, attack it head on. So, when the Empire saw this flaw, they usually had their TIEs do a defensive screen, at least giving the X-wings sort of challenge. Then if a ship came up the side, that's a different story because it would get blasted to SMITHEREENS! In Rebel Use If the Rebs didn't utterly PWN Star Destroyers, they simply captured the damaged ones. Since the Rebels were cheap-ass mofos. Well, they recaptured the vessels and turned them into RAVE PARTIES! The Rebels usually used them as Rec-Centers where they worked out all their stress from fighting the evil hands of The Empire, but who really said that the Galactic Empire was the bad guy? When the Rebels partied, they had some serious offenses and illegal happenings. The Rebels sure knew how to party, and maybe the Empire wanted to make a more civilized galaxy, but who knows, maybe the whole Alderaan thing changed that. Other than party use, the Rebels did capture a bunch of Star Destroyers, and it always seemed that the Alliance was better off at handling them than the Empire itself. The Crew of a Star Destroyer Image:Impy_officer.jpg|This guy Commanded the Ship Image:Impy_officer.jpg|This guy ran navigation Image:Impy_officer.jpg|This guy ran weapons Image:Impy_officer.jpg|This guy ran life support Image:Impy_officer.jpg|This guy ran was comm ops Image:Impy_officer.jpg|This guy was the custodian Image:Impy_officer.jpg|This guy was the brig officer Image:Impy_officer.jpg|This guy had problems with the brig officer Image:Impy_officer.jpg|This guy has larger balls than you Image:Impy_officer.jpg|He cooked your food Image:Impy_officer.jpg|This guy slept with your girlfriend last night Image:Impy_officer2.JPG|This guy handles your luggage Category:Cool shit Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Things that go fast Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Capital ships